The Dolls House
by Claire Sherry Redfield
Summary: Buffy and Dawn move to England, meet old friends and rent a victorian house. Inside they find an dolls house that is the replica of the house they are renting. What they don't know is something or someone is still living in the dolls house. Will they manage to get out alive. Contains Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Faith and OC
1. Finding a house to rent

It had been five years since Buffy, Dawn and the rest of the gang had blown up Sunnydale. They had just arrived in England a couple of days ago. Giles had hired a little house in San Francisco but the rent had finally run out and they couldn't afford to carry on living there. He had told them both to meet him in England but a friend of his was there instead.

"Giles has sent me this, he said this should help you rent a house, a car and get you settled in until you manage to find a job. After that you're on your own," The man had told them, handing an envelope over.

The same conversation went around in Buffy's head she couldn't believe that the only friend they knew here had finally abandoned them.

oOo

"It's no good," Dawn moaned putting her head on the cafe table.

"Come on we have to think positive," Buffy suggested, looking through a newspaper.

"Think positive she says," Dawn said under her breath, "We have been around nearly all landlords and even the estate agents here won't help, not without a guarantor."

"Maybe your right, the hotels aren't bad here but even they are not cut out for long stays. Maybe someone here could help us out, "

Buffy set her sights on a young girl, she had long crinkly Ash blonde hair, which was half down and half platted at the left side of her head, she was handing out leaflets to everyone in the cafe.

"Excuse me. Could you help me?" Buffy asked, tapping the girl on the shoulder.

"Leaflet," the girl suggested.

Buffy took it and folded it up, putting it in her back pocket, "Look my sister and I are looking for a place to rent, I was hoping you might know somewhere seen as you look to be from around here."

"Have you tried the agents they should be able to help you," the girl told them, then went back to handing out leaflets. She watched Buffy walk away with an unnoticeable gaze, and then smirked to herself.

"Come on Dawn, we're leaving," Buffy grabbed her things then left the cafe.

"So I'm guessing you couldn't find anyone to help then?" Dawn questioned, but didn't get a respond from Buffy.

"Excuse me, you've forgot this," a voice called over.

Buffy and Dawn turned around to see the same girl from the cafe. She seemed to be holding up a purse. Buffy could have sworn she had put it in her bag a moment ago. "I don't think," the blonde stopped mid-speech, when she rummaged through her bag the purse wasn't there. She must have dropped it after all.

"Thanks, I didn't feel it fall out," Buffy took it and checked to make sure nothing was missing.

"You didn't drop it, I took it," She truthfully said.

"Look if you're looking for a fight, I promise, you won't win, " Buffy crossed her arms, now getting more annoyed.

"You said you were looking for a house, am I wrong?"

Buffy didn't say a word.

"Well I know someone who might be able to help you,"

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Buffy said getting annoyed.

"Look we have a lot of people from around the world and most of them could afford to buy a house. We like to help those that genuinely can't afford to rent and from the way you two were talking it seemed you were just going from hotel to hotel. Take this card, my sister owns a little shop just around the corner, she should be able to help you," the young woman told them.

"Ariel, come on we're going to be late," Someone called. "

The young woman turned around and shouted back, Buffy followed the other woman's gaze, it landed on another young woman who looked to be a bit older than herself, she had long dark red hair that flowed down her shoulders with a fringe that was parted half at the side, she didn't look too happy.

"I have to go, ask for Charlotte, and tell her Ariel sent you," the girl then started to walk away, "Lilith wait up, I'm coming."

A girl about the age of 5 with long blonde hair came running down and pulled on Buffy's top.

"My friend says you're not welcome in her house." The little girl told her.

"Sharron, stop bothering people," the red-haired woman shouted.

"Coming Auntie Lilith," the little girl swung around at the sound of her name. The tails of the bow in her hair flew out like there was a gust of wind but nothing could be felt.

Buffy looked down at the card and read, "Through the ages," When she looked back up both women were gone.

oOo

Both girls found the shop pretty easy, they walked in and noticed a young handsome looking man at the counter.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Charlotte."

"May I ask what it's about?" the young man asked sternly.

"Ariel sent us she said Charlotte could help us,"

"In that case I'll go grab her," the man disappeared into the back room.

It wasn't long before he reappeared this time followed by a young woman. She didn't look to be much older than Buffy. Her hair started from a light pink at her roots and flowed into a darker pink, it looked to be tucked up into a bun. She had a long fringe that flowed down each side of her face.

"I heard Ariel has sent you," The woman asked nearing the small blonde.

"Yes, we are looking to rent a house. Ariel said you could help us, I think that's what she said her name was" Buffy told her.

The woman turned to the man they had seen earlier, "Jack why don't you go for your break."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes its fine I can handle things from here," she then turned back to Buffy and Dawn, "Is it just the two of you?"

"It is," the blonde confirmed.

The pink-haired woman turned around and started to rummage through a drawer just behind the counter. She took out a large file, placed it on the counter and flicked through then coming to a stop.

"The only house I have at the minute is this one," she pointed to a picture of an old-looking Victorian style house

It has one double bedroom, two smaller bedrooms, an average size kitchen, two living rooms and one bathroom." The woman flicked through a few pictures of the empty house, "We can supply you with the furniture for a small fee."

"How much is it?"

"£500 a month, I will collect the rent at the end of each month in person. You do know Pounds don't you?"

"Yeah that's fine, we'll take it."

"I'll call Jack and have him bring up the furniture, if you want to just read and sign the contract. I'll then take you up."

oOo

The previous night the young woman had taken the two up to the house told them as many details about where everything was, about the house and where to find her if they needed anything. The furniture had arrived the same day and both Buffy and Dawn and decided to stay in this morning to get the house tidied up a bit.

"Buffy quick look at this," Dawn squealed.

"What's wrong?" Buffy ran into one of the living rooms.

"This dolls house it's same as the house,"

"Yeah it's a replica, I think they did that sort of thing years ago, the people who lived here last must have liked it,"

"You can keep it if you want," Buffy told her.

"No, I'm not ten," Dawn laughed.

"Then help me throw it out then." Buffy just rolled her eyes.

Quite a bit of time had passed since they started to clean up the house. It was now starting to get dark.

"Now the house is sorted we should go check out some of the clubs," Dawn nudged Buffy.

"I don't know,"

"Come on just for a little while, we could grab a bit to eat as well. I'm guessing they do meals."

"Fine, just for one drink and only with the meal." Buffy sternly said.

oOo

Five drinks later and both women were still in the club.

"See I knew you needed the break,"

"Of course you did. More like I think we both need a bit of fun in our lives,"

"B is that you?"

Buffys eyes widened at the familiar-sounding voice. She turned to see a dark-haired young woman, she seemed a little different, her hair seemed a little lighter and straighter. It actually looked as though she was finally looking after herself.

"Wow, Faith I didn't realise you were into stalking now," Buffy turned to face the younger girl.

"If I was I wouldn't bring an accomplice," Faith pointed to the ginger next to her.

"Buffy, I thought I would never see you again," the ginger hugged her old friend tightly.

"Willow, why am I not surprised to see both of you together," Buffy said tapping her friend on the back.

"It's not what you think."

"Mind if we join you, it'll be like old times," Faith smiled, "I'm buying."

Faith sat down next to the blonde and beckoned a waitress over, "Could I get four bottles of lager.

"You should have seen red here the other day. We went out to a club and she had that much to drink she managed to pick up at least 20 phone numbers from men. I, on the other hand, left with none," Faith spat out.

"She's kidding," Willow replied trying to hide her embarrassment.

"That I could actually believe," Buffy giggled.

All four women started to reminisce about the old days until about 1 am in the morning.

"Buffy I think we should call it a day,"

"See now Dawn has turned into me," Buffy joked but just got a serious look from her sister, Then turning back to the dark-haired slayer "Ok, Faith why don't we go half?"

"Fine by me," Faith took out some money and placed in the middle of the table.

"So where are you two staying?" Buffy asked placing the other half of the cash on top of Faiths.

willow and Faith glanced at each other with worried looks.

"Don't tell me you this wasn't a coincidence we bumped into each other, typical," Buffy grabbed Dawn's arm and started to walk away.

"B wait," the dark-haired woman grabbed her friend's arm and swung her around. "We know what Giles did to you because he did the same to us. Us meeting like this was pure coincidence. All he said was he had sent you two to England but we didn't know we would meet up. We have a bit of cash so we've just been staying in hotels." "

"Well for both your sakes I hope your telling the truth. I'm not that mean so I guess for tonight you could stay with us but if you want to stay longer you're going to haveto pay rent," Buffy demanded. "We have one spare bedroom which one of you can use and the other will have to sleep in one of the downstairs rooms."

oOo

"Nice, not bad, " Faith nodded, examing the house.

"Why didn't you tell me this house had a replica," Willow shouted.

"Probably because dawn and I threw it out, " Buffy confessed, walking in to see the house in the same place.

Willow looked at it inside and out checked out the work, "This could be worth a fortune, I'm guessing Victorian, I think. Did the real estate agent say anything about it, "

"Charlotte, no she didn't,"

"Whose Charlotte?" Willow asked.

"Our landlord, We should see her in the morning about you two staying as well."

"I'll come with you, " Willow offered, slamming the walls shut, which sent a small shake through the house.


	2. Settling in

Buffy awoke the next morning early. She went into the kitchen to find no body was up. To get an early day she went to get Dawn up.

"Dawn come on, Dawn," Buffy knocked about three times but no answer. "I'm coming in."

Opening the door, she noticed her sisters bed was empty. Buffy then rushed in and looked around but for some reason it looked as if there was no sign of life. She then checked the wardarobe, no clothes.

"Faith, i can't find Dawn," Buffy shouted barging into the dark haired girls room.

Buffy started to slowly freak out inside after finding no sign of life in her friends room. She then ran down the stairs to find her fears were right. Willow had disappeared too. The house started to darken all of a sudden, she ran over to the window, pulled the netting back and noticed a young girl, her long dark hair hung past her shoulders, her green eyes stared into Buffys and a smile crept across her face.

"Don't worry your friends will join you soon," the young girl whispered.

Another voice could then be heard.

"Alessa, you're going to be late for school,"

"Coming mummy," Alessa called back.

She then looked to Buffy again, "sshhhh, they'll hear you,"

Alessa smiled and then ran off.

Wait, don't leave," Buffy screamed banging on the window.

Buffy then found herself shooting awake in bed. Once she realised where she was. She jumped out of bed and ran into Dawns room.

Don't you kncok," Dawn shouted.

Buffy was about to run up to her sister but changed her mind, "Sorry," she apologised, then shut the door. "It was just a dream."

oOo

"Willow, are we ready to head out," Buffy asked, watching for the taxi.

"Yeah, let me just grab my coat."

It didn't take them long to arrive at Charlottes shop.

"Thanks," Buffy paid the driver.

oOo

"I told you to take her out while i'm at work." Lottie told him anger could be heard in her voice.

"What about...?" Jack asked getting cut off.

"Leave her to me," Lottie cut in.

The suddenly started to open starling Lottie, she noticed the blonde from yesterday and another woman with her who she didn't recognise.

"What's she doing here," Lottie whispered, she turned back to Jack and whispered into his ear, "I'll talk to you later, I've got someone to get rid of,"

"Hi, hows the house? is there something wrong?"

I just wanted to let you know that there will be two extra people staying at the house, one will be my friend willow here.

Willow put her hand out "Nice to meet you,"

"Charlotte, but just call me Lottie," Lottie shook the girls hand and gave her a small smile, she then slowly slid her hand away. "I'll just add you to the list, thanks for letting me know. Some people don't bother,"

Buffy quickly broke the silence, "We better be going, new places to explore and all that," Buffy dragged Willow away fast.

"If we were still in Sunnydale, I would say she either really likes you or wants to kill you. At the moment I'll go with the former," Buffy whispered as they walked out of the shop.

Once Lottie new they were clear of the shop she flicked her phone up, place it to her ear and spoke, "We have a wannabe witch in the mix."

oOo

"What's the plan for today?" Dawn asked bored.

Well I want to check this place so I will probably hitting some stores, for one we need food," Buffy explained.

It didn't take them long for them to arrive back at the house, Buffy had only just walked through the front door when she got a greeting.

"Morning B, your landlord is fast," Faith greeted.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked confused.

"Check out the bedrooms," Faith nodded towards Willows.

Buffy went in to her friends first, the minute she walked she was gobsmacked by what she saw.

"Wow, they really go out with the Victorian style furniture,"

"Yeah, it's same with the dolls house. I could have sworn it didn't look like this,"

Buffy approached to see what was so interesting, her eyes landed on a doll, she looked to be a young girl, her hair hung in curls flowing just past her shoulders, she wore a long dark victorian dress with a white collar and a frill at the bottom, her shoes were dark sandals to match the dress.

She stood with her face arm against the wall as though she had just done wrong.

Willow picked her up and both girls noticed the tears falling from her eyes. The ginger put her finger on the dolls face to wipe the tear away.

"Buffy," someone shouted.

The blonde went to find the owner of the voice, finding her sister in the kitchen.

"We haven't got anything and I'm hungry,"

"That's because I wanted to get out so we could get something. I'm guessing your tagging along as well," she tapped Faith on the shoulder.

oOo

Buffy and Dawn had gone into the city centre to explore and find out more about Sheffield.

"What's first on our list?" Buffy asked, waiting for Dawn to get the list out.

"Well groceries, we should have just gone to Walmart,"

"I think they call it Asda here," Buffy corrected, "Anyway I wanted to explore Sheffield."

"We should find their mall next so we can buy tons of shoes,"

"Let's try Sainsbury," Buffy pointed to the shop over on the other side of them.

"How much money have we got left?"

"Not much I think we need to start thinking about getting a job, Giles didn't leave us with much,"

"Come on let's start shopping," Dawn grabbed her sisters arm and pulled her towards the shop.

Upon entering the shop Buffy grabbed a basket and Dawn read off the list.

The last thing we need is "Toilet Rolls,"

"Over there, you grab them and I'll find a cash out,"

They both waited in a queue for about 10 minutes before getting served themselves.

"Are you alright?" the ashier asked.

"Yes thanks," Buffy smiled.

"So polite," Dawn whispered to Buffy.

"Do you need any bags?" the lady asked.

"Yes," Buffy said.

The cashier pulled some bags out from under the till and gave it to them. Dawn packed, Buffy helped up until all items were scanned then she got the money ready.

"That comes to £98.65."

Dawn turned to help Buffy sort the cash out.

"How much have you brought out?" Dawn asked quietly.

"£200."

"We should use the 20s it'll be easier," Dawn suggested.

"Hold our hand out, 20, 40, 60, 80, 100,! Buffy counted the money onto Dawns hand and picked up so she could hand it to the cashier.

The woman counted the money and confirmed the right amount with a nod.

"So that is £1.35 change, have a nice day,"

Buffy grabbed the bags wth Dawn and they headed out of the shop.

"That's the groceries sorted," Buffy confirmed.

"Can we go clothes shopping now?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"We can but can't buy much, not yet anyway,"

They had both been out for hours . All four women had suggested abut meeting up back at the house for tea.

oOo

"We're back," Buffy called through the door.

No answer was heard.

"They must not be back yet," Dawn shrugged.

"I thought they would be back by now," Buffy thought.

"As long as we have money left I don't really care when they get back." Dawn

A knock was heard on the front door.

Buffy looked at Dawn to ask if she was expecting someone. She got a head shake to say no. the blonde open the door to find no one there. Looking down he noticed a white box with a red ribbon around it. It also had a card attached to it, with a little note on it.

"What is it?"Dawn asked curiously.

"A present for Willow," Buffy told her sister.

Whose it from?"

"It doesn't say," Buffy furrowed her eyebrows.

"Open it,"

"No we shouldn't, Willow will show us if she wants us to know, it's probably from Lottie."

"Why do you say that?" Dawn asked confused.

"Well she seemed a little overly nice earlier with her,"

"So why don't you seem happy about it?"

"Well she doesn't seem to be that way, I saw her a little too comfortable with a guy when we walked in earlier."

oOo

"Buffy, are you here?"

"In the kitchen," a voice was heard shouting back.

Willow and Faith both looked shell shocked and exhausted like they had been running.

"What's wrong with you two?" Buffy asked concern could clearly be heard in her voice.

"There's been an accident at Lottie's shop," Willow told both women.

"What do you mean an accident?"

"A car crashed into her shop," Faith finished.

"Is everyone alright?"

"We guess so, they didn't say anything about it being serious,"

"There was a big crowd though," Faith told her.

"Are they still there?"

"No, the ambulance and police cars went 30 minutes ago,"

"We should talk to someone or go visit the hospital later," Buffy walked into the hall then something hit her, "I forgot to tell you that came for you earlier,"

Willow followed Buffy's finger to see a white box with a red ribbon around, "Who is it from?"

"It doesn't say," Buffy shrugged.

Willow opened the box and inside of it lay four small dolls, one wih blonde hair, a ginger, light brown and a dark brown haired one.

"That is kind of weird, I mean they look just like us," Faith stared disgustedly.

"Lottie must have had them made, I'll put them in the house out of the way," Willow grabbed them and started walk away.

"You're not keeping them are you?" Buffy asked.

Willow just nodded.

oOo

Two hours earlier

"Kassandra get ready, Daddy and Sharon will be here soon," Lottie called.

Kassandra had long blonde hair and blue eyes like her twin sister Sharon. They both looked alike apart from if you looked a little closer you would be able to see Kassandra had a little darker tone of blonde.

"Alessa, don't play there," Kassandra ran up to the window of the shop,"

"Kassie, I'm not messing around," Lottie walked around tidying the shop, ready for closing,"

"Ssshhhh, don't tell mummy," Alessa told Kassandra, she pointed just outside.

There was a mirror just opposite the window, Lottie looked up and something caught her eye in the distance, she went closer to the mirror and noticed a car it was getting closer and closer to her as though it was going to come out of the mirror and hit her. She then heard her daughter scream, turning around she saw the car it was inches away from hitting Kassandra, inches away from the shop window.

"Kassandra, move," Lottie screamed, she ran towards her daughter and the next minute all she saw was black.

oOo

That night everyone had called it a night, Buffy was in the middle of getting ready when she heard knocking on her bedroom window. She crept up towards the window and slowly pulled the curtains back, nothing was there. Buffy let out a breath she had been holding and let the curtain go. She was about to get in bed she heard something or someone creeping upstairs, opening the door she slowly peaked her head around the door, not seeing anyone she shouted quietly.

"Dawn is that you?" Buffy asked in a whisper.

No answer so she tried again, "Willow, Faith, is someone there?" Buffy slowly crept out of her room and checked the two bedrooms upstairs, Faith and Dawn looked to be fast asleep, she then went down the stairs, she noticed flashing of light coming from Willows room, first she knocked but when there was no answer she opened the door and walked into a dark room. Buffy furrowed her eyebrows confused about the light. Her eyes then landed on the dolls house a light was on in one of the rooms. Opening the main door to the house the light was still on in Buffy's replica bedroom. The blonde haired doll was stood at the window with her hands like fists against the glass window. Buffy looked to the other dolls and they were in the exact same positions as all three girls were in asleep, she turned her attention back to the doll and it moved its head to look Buffy in the eyes.

"Aaahhhhh," Buffy screamed in shock, jumping backwards.

A bright light then came on in Willows actual bedroom.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" a groggily voice asked.

Buffy quickly shut the door of the house up and turned to her friend.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, i was just putting a piece of furniture back in the house," Buffy lied, "I'll leave you to your sleep."

Buffy left the room her heart beating out of her chest.


End file.
